


Starting a Family and Fighting a War

by owenharpersgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, OC, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting a war isn't easy. Fighting a war while trying to keep your family together is even harder. But Tonks doesn't have a choice. After Remus leaves she has to try and keep it together, but it isn't easy. Will Remus ever come back so they can be a family again? Will they even survive long enough to be a family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remus Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. If it did, Tonks and Remus would have lived.
> 
> Note: There are several characters in this story who are alive even though they died in the books.

Tonks couldn’t believe how lucky she was. She was married to the man she loved more than anyone and she was about to tell him some amazing news. It was late, and Remus had just arrived home from doing business for the Order for the past two days. Tonks had found out the good news the previous night and had been anxiously waiting for Remus to get home so she could tell him.

“Remus,” she started, putting her head on his shoulder and her arm across his chest as they laid in bed, “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” he replied.

“Are you happy?"

“Yes Dora, of course I'm happy," he said, "This is probably the happiest I've been in years."

"Do you mean that?" she asked and he looked at her in confusion.

"Yes, I do," he said, "Why? What's going on?"

“Remus,” she started, taking a deep breath as he looked at her anxiously. “I’m pregnant.”

Time seemed to freeze as Tonks waited with baited breath and Remus stared at her.

“You’re –” he started, shocked.

“Pregnant,” she nodded, “We’re going to have a baby.” She was smiling at him, but he could tell she was also nervous as she was biting her lip, a habit he noticed she had.

“A baby,” he repeated in a daze, sitting up.

“Remus?” Tonks asked, “Are you happy about this?”

“Happy?” he choked out, “How could I be happy about this?” Tonks’s face fell and she felt as if her whole world had just crashed down around her.

“W-What?” she asked, tears brimming in her eyes.

“How could I be happy about this?” Remus repeated, “I have already made you an outcast, and now the child…” he trailed off looking distraught while Tonks stared at him in shock.

“Remus, Remus please don’t say that. You haven’t made me an outcast.”

“Dora you don’t understand! I have made you an outcast! This was a mistake... We never should have gotten married.” He looked at Tonks and saw that tears were now running down her face.

“Please, Remus. Please.”

“I’m sorry Dora, I can’t do this now.” He walked out of the room and went downstairs. Tonks lied down on the bed and buried her face in the pillow, shaking with sobs. She fell asleep shortly after and when Remus entered the room again she was sound asleep and the pillow was wet with tears.

He pulled the blanket up and covered her shoulders with it, brushing her hair out of her face as her did so. He hadn’t meant to hurt her; he didn’t want to. But it was better if he wasn’t around. Remus went to the closet and pulled out a cloak. As he did so, Tonks awoke and sat up.

“Remus,” she said quietly and he turned around to look at her in surprise. He looked at the ground after a moment before saying, “Goodbye Tonks.”

Tonks stared after him as he left and felt her eyes burn with tears. They started falling again, but Tonks didn’t lie back down. Instead, she stood up and started pulling clothes out of the closet. She threw them in a rucksack and picked it up. Hurrying out of the room, she stepped outside, apparating to the first place she could think of. As she hurried up to the door and knocked. There was a moment of silence and then a voice spoke on the other side of the door.

“Who is it?” the voice said.

“Dad it’s me, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin. Married to Remus Lupin, Werewolf. I am a metamorphmagus and prefer to keep my hair bubblegum pink.” As she finished talking the door opened and Ted Tonks stood on the other side. He took in his daughter’s disheveled appearance and the tears still streaming down her cheeks and pulled her into a tight hug.

“Dora, what’s wrong? What happened?” Ted asked, closing the door behind them.

“He’s gone dad! He’s gone!”

“Who’s gone Dora?” He asked her, confused. Ted brought his daughter over to the couch just as Andromeda walked out of the kitchen.

“Nymphadora? What’s going on? Ted, what happened?” Ted shrugged and looked at his wife helplessly. Andromeda hurried over to her husband and daughter.

“Nymphadora? What is it? What’s wrong?”

“He’s gone mum! Remus is gone!” Andromeda stared at her daughter.

“What do you mean he’s gone? Where has he gone?” Andromeda asked.

“I don’t know. He freaked and said it was a mistake us getting married and then he left when I told him…”

“When you told him what Dora?” Ted asked.

“When I told him I’m pregnant.” Andromeda and Ted looked at each other in shock. Pregnant. Their little girl was pregnant!

“Oh Dora,” Ted held her close as she cried but Andromeda just sat there. All she could think about was that her daughter was pregnant with the child of a werewolf.


	2. On the Run

Tonks stayed living at her parent's house for the next few months. As she entered her fourth month she started to show. She was so happy about the baby, but Remus still hadn't returned and she was beginning to think it was really over.

She had woken up the morning after Remus left to find her hair had returned to it's natural, mousy brown. However, there was still a hint of pink in it because, despite Remus's absence, she was ecstatic about the baby.

She walked downstairs and entered the kitchen just as her parents were making coffee. The scent overwhelmed her and she was instantly hit with a wave of nausea. She covered her mouth with her hand and rushed out of the room. When she returned a few moments later, her father was pouring the coffee down the sink.

"You didn't have to do that," she said, feeling guilty. Her parents had had to change so much since she started staying with them. They couldn't eat certain foods around her because they made her ill, they couldn't drink coffee around her, and she knew that her parents weren't getting much sleep because she kept waking them up with her nightmares. They were the same every night: Remus leaving. And every night she woke up screaming and crying.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart," her father said, smiling kindly, "At out age it's probably best we don't drink it anyway." 

Tonks laughed slightly, but before she could say anything there was a knock on the door.

Ted walked out into the hall and said softly, "Who is it?"

"It is I, Kingsley Shaklebolt. Auror and member of the Order of the Phoenix. I work with Mad-Eye Moody and your daughter, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, who told myself and Mad-Eye the address or where she'd be staying." Ted opened the door and Kingsley stepped inside.

"What is it? What's happened?" Ted asked immediately, thinking the worst.

"I need to speak with Tonks alone," he said quietly. Ted nodded his head, his heart pounding as he thought of why Kingsley might be there.

"What's happened?" Tonks asked, sitting across from Kingsley at the kitchen table. She was used to having various members of the Order, typically Kingsley, Mad-Eye, or Arthur, who had promised to keep her in the loop after she told them about her pregnancy. But Kingsley looked worried and Tonks knew something was wrong this time.

"Tonks, have you heard from Remus recently?" he asked and she felt her heart sink.

"No, why? Has something happened?"

"I don't know, no one's heard from him in a few days. We don't know where he is."

Tonks stopped listening. Was Remus hurt? Dead? She rested a hand on her baby bump, his child.

Tonks?" She snapped out of her reverie and looked at Kingsley. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she breathed, "I'm fine."

He stared at her for another moment before nodding. They continued to talk for a few moments before Kingsley said he needed to get back. As soon as the door closed behind him, Tonks was distraught.

"They don't know where he is! No one's heard from him! He could be hurt! Or-Or-"" She stopped her pacing and her parents stared at her.

"Nymphadora, why don't you sit down and relax?" Andromeda suggested.

"How can I relax mum when Remus might be dead?"

"But Nymphadora, what difference would it make?"

Tonks whirled around to stare at her mum, had she really just said that?

"What difference does it make? What difference! Mum, he's my husband! He's the father of my child! I love him! It makes all the difference!"

"But Nymphadora, he's not here now. Maybe it's time to move on," Andromeda said.

"Move on? I love Remus and he'll come back! I know he will!" Right as Tonks finished speaking there was a bang on the door.

Ted stood up and hurried forward, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Alastor Moody, known to most as Mad-Eye. Auror and mentor to your daughter, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin." Ted opened the door and stepped aside so Mad-Eye could enter.

"You have to leave. Now. There are Death Eaters in the area and they'll kill you if they find you." The two men walked into the living room where Andromeda sat rigid and Tonks was standing there shaking with fury.

"You have to leave? Go into hiding?" Andromeda asked. Ted nodded and motioned for her to follow him as he went upstairs to pack a few things. Tonks walked over to the table and sat down as Mad-Eye followed her.

"Tonks, he'll be alright. Death Eaters are in this area and if they found an unregistered muggle born here you're all in danger. Going on the run right now is the best option." She nodded her head, but continued to look worried. Right then, Andromeda and Ted walked back into the room.

"You going too?" Mad-Eye asked Andromeda, who nodded. Tonks turned and saw not just her dad, but both her parents had bags and were ready to leave. Mad-Eye nodded his head and then left the room to give them all a moment alone. they said their goodbyes and then left. Tonks heard the door close and that's when the tears started to fall.

She heard Mad-Eye's footsteps coming down the hall and she turned her face away. She didn't want him to see her crying.

"Tonks-" he started.

"I'm fine Mad-Eye," she said, wiping the tears off her face. "Really, I'm fine."

He looked at her disbelievingly, just like Kingsley had done earlier, but she just smiled at him and he knew that was the end of it. He left a short while later and Tonks was left alone. She lied down on the couch, tears falling from her eyes again as she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's chapter two! For some reason when I originally wrote this I wasn't a big fan of Andromeda (in all honestly I'm still not). Not totally sure why thought.  
> Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


	3. Baby Talk

Tonks was on her own at her parent's house for just over a month. She had intended to go back home after they left, but Kingsley told her that the place had been torn apart. He'd also told her that Remus had contacted him, but hadn't said where he was. Tonks was sitting at the table reading _The Daily Prophet_ when there was a loud bang on the door. She stood and went down the hall.

"Who is it?" she called and then listened in shock to the response. She opened the door, hardly daring to breathe.

"Remus," she whispered, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Hello Dora," he said, not meeting her eyes. "I, um, I'm so sorry Dora. I was a fool, an idiot. Can I come in and try to convince you to forgive me?" He looked up at her and Tonks could see the desperation and sadness in his eyes.

"I knew you'd come back," she whispered, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his shoulder. "You don't need to try and get forgiveness, you're already forgiven."

He pulled her against him and held her tight, hardly daring to believe how lucky he was. Tonks pulled away and stood aside so Remus could enter the house. They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"So, how are you feeling?" Remus asked.

"Okay, I mean, um..." she looked at him uncertainly, not wanting to say something that would make him leave again.

"Dora, I honestly want to know. You don't need to worry about what you say to me. Nothing you say now or in the future, regarding our child, is going to make me leave ever again. I promise," Remus said, pulling her against his side. She put her head on his shoulder and took a deep breath before really answering.

"I'm feeling alright. The morning sickness isn't that bad anymore, it was terrible the first few months. There are certain foods that make me sick, like coffee, I can't stand the smell of it lately," Tonks smiled at him and he looked at her happily, pleased that she still trusted and loved him.

"The only problem is that none of my clothes fit right anymore and since my parents are on the run-"

"They are?" Remus said, shocked. Tonks nodded her head and told him the whole situation before continuing.

"So since they're on the run I haven't been able to get anything that fits better. My mum was talking about going to a little muggle town to get some maternity clothes, but... since they've been gone I've been wearing any old clothes of my dad's I can find. So, warning you now, I'll probably be stealing your shirts."

Remus chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"If you don't mind me asking," he started, "You're five months along now. How big, er, no, I mean, um..." He looked at her awkwardly and she laughed, lifting up her shirt so that it was just above her stomach. Remus looked at her baby bump in awe. Was it really only five months ago that her belly had been flat? Tonks gasped suddenly and put her hand on her stomach.

"What is it?" he asked, worried. She looked at him and there were tears in her eyes. Tonks took his hand and place it on top of her stomach and after a few moments he felt what she had.

"This is the first time this has happened," she said quietly, looking amazement as the baby kicked again. "Mum said that this happening the first time would be unbelievable, but I never thought..." She trailed off, smiling. They sat on the couch together for a long time and didn't move until it started to get dark.

"You stay here and I'll make you two something to eat," Remus said, kissing her before standing up. She smiled and repositioned herself on the couch before reaching over and turning on the wireless. She fiddled with it for a few moments before Remus heard a very familiar sound.

_"Hello everyone and welcome to Potterwatch..."_

"I've been listening to it every night. It was the only way I could hear your voice."

The words were said so quietly that Remus thought for a moment he might have imagined them. He stepped out of the kitchen and looked at Tonks. She glanced at him and then turned back to stare at the wireless.

"Stupid, I know. But I always said you'd come back and I just wanted..."

He went over and took her hand, helping her off the couch. Remus pulled her against him again and held her tightly.

"Come on," he said eventually and the two of them went into the kitchen to make dinner. They had just started eating when Tonks covered her mouth with her hand and hurried out of the room. Remus followed her and found her in the bathroom, hunched over the toilet. He rubbed her back until it was over and then helped her lean back against him. Remus ran his hands up and down her arms and kissed the top of her head. In that moment, all of Tonks's worries and fears that he would leave again vanished.

"Sorry," she said, "Apparently that doesn't agree with me tonight." He smiled gently at her and helped her to her feet. Remus guided his wife over to the couch and then went to clean up their uneaten foot. When returned, Tonks was falling asleep on the couch.

"Come on, you're exhausted," Remus said quietly. They went upstairs slowly and lied down, falling asleep together for the first time in five months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so after reading this story over and editing it I realized it does have a lot of time jumps. I didn't actually change that as, overall, there's only seven chapter in this whole story. However, I do intend to eventually write a sequel (no guarantees as to when) and that one won't have giant time leaps or stuff like that as I feel I'm a better writer now than I was when I was twelve and can work out a bit more of a steady plot.
> 
> Also, could someone tell me if I'm using the right version of "Tonks's". I feel like a twit, but one of the things I have always had an issue with (literally always, despite years of schooling I still don't think I do this stuff right). Is it: "Tonks's" or "Tonks'"?
> 
> So, thank you so much for reading and let me know what you think! New chapter up next Tuesday!


	4. Unexpected Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Time Jump

Remus woke up and stretched, rolling over to see Tonks was just waking up too.

"Good morning," she said sleepily.

"Morning," he kissed her gently before rolling and getting out of bed. Tonks sat up, but was unable to stand due to the nine month bump she had.

"Remus, can you help me up please," she asked and he laughed quietly, walking around the bed to help her. The couple slowly made their way downstairs, but just as they reached the bottom of the stairs there was a knock on the door.

"Dora, maybe you should go back upstairs," he said quietly.

"Please Remus, I could barely get up then last night without your help, do you really think that's changed? I'm just as pregnant now as I was last night," she said to him sarcastically. He nodded his head and they walked to the door, Remus keeping Tonks behind him as he opened the door. There, to their surprise, stood Andromeda and Ted, both of whom looked equally surprised to see their son-in-law standing there.

"Mum, dad," Tonks said quietly.

"Hello sweetheart," Ted said, not acknowledging Remus as he stepped around him to hug Tonks. "Look how big you've gotten!" Tonks smiled and hugged him tightly. Andromeda stepped into the house as well and hugged her daughter tightly. But when she turned around, the look on her face was venomous.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she snapped.

"Mum, listen-" Tonks began, but Andromeda shouted over her.

"You abandoned her! Her and your child!" Andromeda shouted, "Then we go on the run and when we come back you're living in our house!"

"Andromeda, please, I deeply regret leaving-" Remus began.

"Oh, you regret it, do you? You regret it! You have no idea what you did to her, she was a wreck!"

"Um, I'm right here thanks," Tonks said, annoyed.

"Come on sweetheart, let's go sit down. I want to hear all about this little baby," Ted said to his daughter. He too was unimpressed with his son-in-law's actions, but he really didn't think arguing and stressing Tonks was the best idea.

She looked at Remus who smiled at her, his own silent plea for her to go with her dad. She went into the living room with Ted while Remus and Andromeda continued to talk in the hall. However, after a few moments, Remus and Andromeda heard Ted shouting for them.

"Remus! 'Dromeda!" The two hurried into the room.

"What is it? What's happening?" Andromeda asked. Tonks looked at Remus and immediately knew what was happening.

"Take her upstairs, we'll call Madame Pomfrey," Ted told Remus who nodded and helped Tonks upstairs.

After that, everything seemed to speed by rather quickly and, after only a few hours, Tonks was holding her son in her arms.

"He's perfect," Tonks whispered to Remus. The man could only nod in amazement as he stared down at his son. They were quiet for a few moments when someone tapped on the door.

"Come in," Tonks said quietly, mindful not to wake her son. The door opened and Ted walking in, smiling.

"I'll leave you alone," Remus said, kissing his wife and son before standing up. He left the room quietly and Ted walked over to the bed where he stared down at his grandson for a minute before speaking.

"Have you and Remus settled on a name for him?" Ted asked.

"Benjamin Theodore Lupin."

Ted smiled widely, "Little Ben Lupin, huh? It suits him."

"I'm really happy you were here today," Tonks said.

"So am I sweetheart," Ted told her.

"I wish mum felt the same way," Tonks said bitterly.

"She does," Ted replied and Tonks laughed humorlessly.

"Yeah, sure, she's so happy."

"She's happy about this little guy right here," Ted said, "She just isn't very happy about the fact that Remus is here and that he was forgiven so easily."

"Look, dad, I know you and mum both think I should've just moved on and forgotten him. But I love him dad and even after he left, I still loved him. Nothing could ever change that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I originally wrote this before Teddy was Teddy and so I had named him Ben. I considered changing his name, but I've literally had this whole headcanon and various stories that involve Ben so I'm going to keep it as Ben.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


	5. The Battle of Hogwarts

Two months later, the day came that would change all their lives. Tonks was woken by the sound of crying coming from the bassinet at the end of the bed. She stood and went over, lifting her distressed son into her arms. She changed and redressed him and then put back down before climbing into bed. She curled up against Remus's side and had just started to drift off when there was a loud bang on the door.

Remus and Tonks shot up, completely alert as Ben started crying again, frightened by the loud noise. Tonks lifted Ben and followed Remus out into the hall just as Ted and Andromeda left their room and made their way down the stairs.

"Stay behind me," Remus told Tonks and she nodded rather than arguing like Remus had expected her to. She was an auror after all and she could take care of herself. But the baby in her arms couldn't and it was her job to protect him.

"Who is it?" Remus said through the door.

"It is I, Kingsley Shaklebolt..." They listened to Kingsley prove himself and then Remus opened the door.

"Sorry to barge in this late," he said, "Especially since I can see someone isn't sleeping tonight." He was looking at Tonks who was still trying to get Ben to settle.

"What's happened Kingsley?" Remus asked.

"Arthur informed me that Harry is at Hogwarts. You-Know-Who is on his way there now. We need to get there, we're fighting."

"We'll see you at the school in a few minutes," Remus nodded. Kingsley left and Ted hurried upstairs to get ready, Tonks and Remus close behind him.

"I'm coming with you," Tonks said to her husband.

"Absolutely not, you need to stay here with Ben," Remus replied firmly.

"How can I sit here when my husband and father and all our friends are fighting for their lives?"

"Sweetheart, I know you want to be there, but Ben needs you," Remus said, desperate to make her understand. "If something happens and I don't come home, you're all he has. What if you did come and fight and neither of us made him home? I don't want that happening to Ben. I don't want him growing up like Harry did." He looked at her pleadingly and eventually she nodded, knowing he was right.

Tonks stood there and watched Remus get ready to leave. She leaned against the doorframe holding Ben. The baby had finally stopped crying only for his mother to start. Remus turned and saw the tears on her face.

"Oh sweetheart, come here," she walked over and Remus wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, it's just... I don't want to lose you," she said, sobbing into his chest.

"Shhh Dora, it's alright. I'll come back, I promise," he looked at her smiled, wiping tears off her cheeks. She smiled back and laughed quietly.

"I'm sorry," she said again, "I shouldn't be acting this way, but if something happens to you..."

He bent down and kissed her, silencing the rest of what she'd been saying. They broke apart and Remus took Ben in his arms, holding the infant close. Ben's arms moved absently and his tiny fingers grasped onto Remus's shirt. There was a knock on the door then and Ted walked into the room.

"You ready to go?" he asked. Remus nodded and the three mad either way downstairs, Ben still in his father's arms. Andromeda was waiting for them at the door, looking scared. Ted pulled her into a hug and whispered quietly to her. Remus turned to Tonks and pulled her into his arms once again. Then he leaned down to kiss her, both of them wondering if this would be the last time the three of them were together. They broke apart and Remus pressed a kiss to Ben's head before handing the baby to his mother.

Ted opened the door and the two of them left the house. As they apparated away, Remus saw tears once again running down Tonks's face and heard Ben start to cry.

STARTINGAFAMILYANDFIGHTINGAWARSTARTINGAFAMILYANDFIGHTINGAWARSTARTINGAFAMILYANDFIGHTINGAWARSTARTINGAFAMILYANDFIGHTINGAWAR

The next two hours were the hardest Tonks had ever experienced. She felt like she was staring at the clock the whole time, only ever looking away to feed or change Ben. Andromeda pressed a cup of tea into her hands, but it remained untouched and eventually went cold.

Tonks was sitting, staring at the clock, when the silence was suddenly broken by cries coming through the baby monitor. She picked it up and went upstairs, lifting Ben into her arms. Once he was taken care of, Tonks was about to lie him down again, but that's when she saw it: the picture her dad had taken the day Ben was born. the blue-haired baby was sleeping peacefully in Tonks's arms while Remus had his arm wrapped her. He looked _so happy_. She stared at the photo and knew what she had to do. She couldn't wait for Remus another minute.

Tonks hurried to get dressed and ready to leave. As she was exiting the room she stopped and looked back. walking over to the bassinet she lifted Ben up. She'd leave him downstairs with her mum, she couldn't leave without saying a proper goodbye to him. She walked down the stairs and into the living room where her mum was putting two cups of tea on the table.

"Your cup went cold so I made us some fresh..." Andromeda trailed off when she saw her daughter standing there, dressed and ready to leave. "I should've known you wouldn't be able to stay away."

"I have to go to him," Tonks said, "Will you watch Ben?"

"Of course," Andromeda said without hesitation and Tonks nodded, turning her attention on her son.

"I love you so much," she whispered, kissing Ben gently. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she handed him to Andromeda. As soon as a different pair of arms held him, Ben started to cry. Tonks left the house and apparated as soon as she was able to, arrived at the Hogshead and being greeted by a disgruntled Aberforth.

"Over here," he said in frustration, leading her over to a painting. "Follow the tunnel." Tonks did so and found herself in a large room.

"Tonks! What are you doing here? Remus said you were at your mum's with Ben?" Ginny hurried forward as she spoke.

"I was. I couldn't stand no knowing. She'll take care of him... Kingsley said the younger students were being evacuated, what are you still doing here?"

"My mum and dad said I could stay here so long as-" She stopped talking and turned around as Harry, Ron, and Hermione hurried into the room. It was then that Tonks noticed the other occupant in the room: Augusta Longbottom. the trio told her where Neville was and the older woman hurried out of the room.

"Have you seen Remus?"

"He was leading a group into the grounds."

Tonks left quickly, determined to find Remus and fight alongside him. She ran through the school and out into the grounds, firing curses as she went. She searched everywhere for him and couldn't see him anywhere. She was starting to get worried that she'd never find him when she suddenly heard someone calling her name. She whipped around and saw Bellatrix standing there.

"Aw, is little Tonksie here looking for filthy half-breed husband?" Bellatrix taunted her. Fury rose inside Tonks like venom at the words "filthy half-breed". She fired a curse at Bellatrix who blocked it with a flick of her wand and the two started to duel. Bellatrix fired a killing curse at her and the only ting that stopped it from hitting Tonks was someone pulling her to the ground. The curse flew over head and when she looked up she saw Remus standing over her. He had knocked her to the ground and taken her place in the duel with Bellatrix.

He fired curse after curse at her, but she blocked all of them. Just as she raised her wand to fire another killing curse, Voldemort's voice rang out across the grounds, calling his Death eaters back to him and giving Harry one hour. Bellatrix took off at a run towards the forests. Remus turned to look at Tonks.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, pulling her off the ground. "What about Ben? Dora, you promised me you'd stay with him!"

"I know! Remus I'm sorry, I just couldn't stand not knowing if you were okay!" she said and he pulled her tight against him, holding her close for a moment before the pair made their way up to the school and into the Great Hall. They could see the Weasleys gathered around Percy's body and Tonks felt her heart break for his family. They decided to give them some space and made their way over to where Mad-Eye, Kinglsey, and Sirius were sitting.

"I thought you were at home with Ben?" Kinglsey said to Tonks.

"I was," Tonks said absently, looking around to see if she could spot her father anywhere. "My mum will look after him. When did you get here?" She directed this part at Sirius.

"I came with Mad-Eye," he told her, "That's where I've been staying since your mum told me I couldn't stay with you lot."

Ah, yes, that had been an awkward day. Sirius had been staying with the Weasleys for a while, but the family had decided to go stay at Murial's, Sirius had been hoping to stay with Tonks and Remus. But Andromeda had refused, saying that it would be too much and they didn't have space, especially with Ben there. Tonks had been furious and tried to get her mother to change her mind, but Andromeda wouldn't budge and eventually Sirius had nodded and left. Evidently he had ended up at Mad-Eye's place.

Time seemed to drag on forever and eventually the Weasleys joined them at the table.

"I'm so sorry," Tonks said quietly as she hugged Mrs. Weasley.

"Thank you dear," Molly said, looking teary eyed. They all say there quietly, none of them sure of what to say as they all wondered if an hour had passed yet. Suddenly, a voice rang out, breaking the reverie.

_"You have fought valiantly, with the Boy Who Lived as your reason for doing so. But if you come outside you will see that the Boy Who Lived was nothing but a coward. He was killed as he attempted to run and save himself. Come outside and see your hero for what he really is."_

The voice faded away and everyone in the Great Hall seemed to be frozen, all of them processing what they had just heard. Then, the Great Hall exploded with noise as everyone rushed outside to see of Harry was truly dead.

Remus grabbed Tonks's hand and held tightly as they were pulled towards the doors by the mob of people trying to get outside. They made it outside and saw what they had all been dreading: Voldemort was standing there, Harry dead at his feet while his Death Eaters stood around them laughing. Anger and hatred rose up inside Remus like he had never felt before. he saw Bellatrix standing there, the woman's gaze trained on Tonks and immediately pulled her partly behind himself. Bellatrix laughed just as Remus heard Ron, Hermione, and Ginny scream.

"You see? The Boy Who Lived is nothing but a coward. Now your hero is dead," Voldemort said in a high, cruel voice. Shouts filled the air as the people of Hogwarts screamed at Voldemort.

"Silence," Voldemort hissed and with a flick of his wand, everyone fell silent. Suddenly, from the corner of his eye, Remus saw movement. Neville had run at Voldemort and his Death Eaters in a desperate attempt to fight them.

"Who is this fool who thinks he can take on Lord Voldemort?" Voldemort hissed, knocking Neville to the ground.

"Neville Longbottom, my Lord. The boy who has been causing the Carrows so much trouble," Bellatrix said.

"Longbottom. You're parents were both aurors, were they not?"

"So what if they were?" Neville spat.

"You're a pureblood. We could use more like you, Neville Longbottom."

"I'll join you when hell freezes over," Neville said and Voldemort's face grew furious. He stared at Neville for a moment and then, with a flick of his wand, began torturing the boy.

Remus heard Neville screaming, but he couldn't look at him. If he did, he might not be able to stop himself from running out there and trying held him.

Eventually the screaming stopped and when Remus looked over he saw Neville pulling something out of the Sorting Hat that was lying on the ground. Neville took the sword of Godric Gryffindor and removed the snake's head with it.

Voldemort screamed in fury and just like that, chaos erupted around them. Remus held tight to Tonks's hand, determined not to lose her in the crowd. He saw Harry stand and begin firing curses and didn't have time to question it with everything happening around them.

It all seemed to happen so quickly, but before Remus knew what was happening, the remaining Death Eaters began to flee as Voldemort fell to the ground, dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this tonight because I'm going out early tomorrow morning and don't know when I'm going to be home or if I'll have time to post it tomorrow.
> 
> Also, please keep in mind that I wrote this story when I was 12. Yes, I took it down off here the first time so I could edit it and go over and change some things before posting it again. But mostly what I fixed was grammar and spelling errors as well as some continuity things, the overall story stayed the same.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading this chapter and let me know what you think!


	6. Life Goes On

It was all over. There was no more fighting to be done to be done. Harry had defeated Voldemort and they could all start living again.

Tonks and Remus were making their way down the path away from the school. It had been just over an hour since the end of the battle and they had spent it locating those who hadn't made it and arranging clean up plans with the others.

"You okay?" Remus asked gently and Tonks shrugged slightly, wiping at her eyes again. They had found Ted's body half an hour before and Tonks was dreading telling her mum.

They disapperated from Hogwarts and appeared again in front of Tonks's parents house. Tonks looked up at the house and her face drained of colour as she saw the Dark Mark hanging in the sky.

"No," she whispered and they hurried towards the house. The door had been blown off it's hinges and the house was deathly silent. They crept down the destroyed hallway, Andromeda had obviously fought back.

She was lying on her back, sprawled in the middle of the room. Remus bent over her while Tonks leaned back against the wall. When Remus stood up again he looked at Tonks sadly.

"I'm sorry love," he said quietly. Tonks's eyes welled with tears, but she didn't cry. Instead, she turned on her heel and walked up the stairs, Remus hurrying behind her. There was no sound and Tonks hesitated for a moment before finally opening their bedroom door and walking over to the bassinet.

Ben was lying inside quietly with his eyes open. However, as soon as he saw his parents he smiled and waved his arms in front of him. Tonks sighed in relief and picked him up. When she did, Remus noticed something that had been underneath him. Remus picked it up as Tonks held Ben close, allowing a few tears to escape.

"What is it?" she asked, looking from Remus to the paper in his hands.

"Come on," Remus said, leading her over to sit on the bed. He grabbed a bag and began throwing a few things inside it.

Tonks read the note through and realized what he was doing.

Remus grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the house, disapperating back to Hogwarts. Ben didn't scream or cry like they had expected him to, instead he just whimpered at the uncomfortable feeling. They were walking back up to the school slowly when they saw Molly and Arthur standing outside talking.

"Tonks, Remus, what are you doing back here?" Molly asked, smiling down at Ben. Remus handed the note to Arthur and the man read it through before passing it to his wife.

"Oh Tonks, I'm so sorry," Molly said.

"Come, we need to tell the others about this," Arthur said and the four of them continued up to the school. They got to the Great Hall and sat down with Mad-Eye, Kingsley, Sirius, the Weasleys, and some of the other kids.

"Awww," Hermione, Ginny, and Luna sighed when they saw Ben.

"Can we hold him Tonks?" Hermione asked. Tonks handed the baby gently to the girls and then turned to look at the others who were reading the note. Sirius's face went from horror to shock to sad to angry in about five seconds.

"'My dear old sister is dead now,'" Sirius read aloud, "'And if I ever get my hands on that boy of yours again you won't be getting him back alive.' This was right next to him?"

"Yeah," Tonks replied quietly.

"And Andromeda..." Kingsley said slowly, trailing off as Tonks shook her head.

"We should go and... Remus if you want to stay here..." Bill said slowly and everyone knew he was talking about moving Andromeda's body.

Remus looked questioningly at Tonks.

"It's fine, I'm going to stay here," she said, "You go help them."

"I'll be back as soon as I can," he murmured and then left with Mad-Eye, Sirius, Kingsley, Mr. Weasley, and Bill.

"Tonks dear, do you need a place to stay tonight?" Molly asked her.

"Oh, no, it's fine Molly. Thanks, but we're just going to try and find a place in Hogsmead later," she said. They sat in silence for a while and people slowly began to trickle out of the hall. Most were going home, some were going to stay in the dorms. All of them promised to return in a couple days to start the rebuild.

"I think I'm going to go outside for a bit," Tonks said, standing up. Ginny passed the now sleeping two month over. Tonks held Ben close as she walked out of the hall and into the grounds. She slowly made her way across the grass and settled under the tree by the lake, Ben cradled in her lap. She ran her finger over his face and smiled.

It was hard to believe that in eleven years he could be sitting under this very tree.

STARTINGAFAMILYANDFIGHTINGAWARSTARTINGAFAMILYANDFIGHTINGAWARSTARTINGAFAMILYANDFIGHTINGAWARSTARTINGAFAMILYANDFIGHTINGAWAR

Remus and the others had just arrived back at the school. They had taken Andromeda's body to St. Mungo's where many of the deceased were to stay until further arrangements could be made.

"How about you Remus?" Bill asked.

"Hm?"

"Are you and Tonks going to come by in a couple days to help start the rebuild?"

"One of us will, yeah."

"Is that Tonks over there?" Kingsley asked. Remus followed the other man's gaze and saw his wife sitting under the tree.

Remus bade the others goodbye and walked over to join his family.

"Someone looks comfortable," he said. Tonks looked over at him and smiled slightly.

"He is, so comfortable that my arm's asleep."

Remus laughed quietly and lifted his son into his arms, helping Tonks to her feet. The little family of three began walking away from the school, hoping to find a place to stay for the night.

"They start rebuilding in a couple of days," Tonks said.

"Yes, Bill asked if we would be coming down at some point."

"What did you tell him?"

"That one of us would come by, but one of us needed to stay with Ben," Remus said.

"Oh I don't know," Tonks said, "You and Ben could always come by and encourage everyone else to work." Remus chuckled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey Remus?"

"Hm?"

"We're going to be okay, right?" she murmured and he looked down at her.

"Yeah, it'll take time, but I think we will be," he said, smiling at her and she nodded.

Yes, they would be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter seemed a little all over the place, but I hope that was just me imaging it. The ending also seemed a little cheesy, but I literally couldn't think of anything else.
> 
> I swear there was a reason behind me killing Andromeda. Probably not the same reason I had when I was twelve, but I have a reason that will become prominent whenever I write the sequel.
> 
> There is only one chapter left in this story and honestly it's my favourite. It's probably the one chapter where I made the most changes just because it's really setting up for the eventual sequel which will be much better than this one (at least I think so).
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


	7. Epilogue: Five Years Later

"Ben, please be careful!" Tonks shouted after her five year old son as he ran towards the park. His three year old brother, Trevor, ran behind him, trying to keep up with his big brother.

Trailing behind the two boys, Tonks and Remus walked slowly. One of her hands held Remus's while the other rested on her stomach. She was five months pregnant with twins and, after several long weeks of constantly feeling sick, this was the first time she had been able to get out of the house.

"Feeling alright?" Remus asked and she nodded, smiling. it was always nice to be able to come outside with the boys and not worry about Death Eaters.

They had rounded up most of the Death Eaters after The Battle and while Bellatrix was still out there somewhere, Tonks refused to live in fear and hide forever.

So here they were, soon to be parents of four kids. Remus was back to teaching at Hogwarts and Tonks had taken up a temporary desk job at the auror office. Once the kids were a bit older she would return to the field, though she had to admit, with Kingsley as the Minister, her desk job was never boring.

Yes, things had returned to normal.

'Actually, this is better than normal,' Tonks thought, smiling when the boys giggled as Remus lifted them onto the swings. 'Yes, things are definitely better now.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done! I will eventually be writing a sequel, but it probably won't be uploaded until I'm completely finished writing it and one of my other stories is finished.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has read/reviewed/favourited/followed this story! I'm so glad you enjoyed it! Thanks again and let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I hope you liked it!
> 
> This is actually my third time uploading this story. I wrote it the first time when I was twelve and then decided to take it down and fix all the spelling and grammar errors and just generally make it better. However, I only got one chapter up before my life got crazy and then it just sort of sat there.
> 
> So, I have rewritten a few of the chapters and, without changing too much of the original story I had written, think it's looking a bit better (at least spelling and grammar wise) and hopefully now things make more sense.
> 
> I wasn't actually planning on posting it today, but I decided to do so anyway as today marks me being on ff.net for six years! It's so crazy to me that I've been writing stories here for six years. It started off as just something I did for fun because I loved writing so much and it's literally inspired me to pursue writing as a career. Thank you so so much to everyone who has read any of my stories as well as to anyone who has favourited/followed/reviewed! It means so much to me so thank you!
> 
> I will be updating weekly on Tuesdays starting next week! Thank you so much for reading and let me know what you think!


End file.
